Wątek forum:Różnorodności/@comment-25643206-20151106181139/@comment-25643206-20161231090002
Link do 25 odcinka. Link do 26 odcinka. Oba odcinki oczywiście po koreańsku. Jeśli ktoś czeka na amerykańską wersję, to będzie musiał poczekać aż do lutego. SPOJLER, CZYTASZ NA WŁASNĄ ODPOWIEDZIALNOŚĆ Czyli tak nieoficjalnie czwarty sezon mamy już za sobą... Jak już Aishi wspominała - tak, Yoshi zginął i żółwie z Muta-Zwierzakami urządzili mu pogrzeb na farmie, co jest prawdopodobnie odniesieniem do tego, że Splinter w wersji IDW zmarł na farmie na atak serca. Wiem jak to zabrzmi, ale dobrze, że tak urządzili śmierć Yoshiego... znaczy, miałam cichą nadzieję, że Yoshi zostanie tylko poważnie ranny, czy coś, ale skończyło tak jak się skończyło. Chodzi mi o to, że tym razem mimo, że to była kolejna "śmierć" (i tym razem prawdziwa, bo ani Fugitoid, ani Renet nie przyszli z pomocą) była... smutna. Po prostu mimo to, że były odgrzewane kotlety, to potrafili wzbudzić we mnie smutek i po prostu... za dużo razy użyłam zwrotu "po prostu", no nie? :v Wzruszyłam się gdy żółwie wspominali najlepsze momenty z swoim Sensei'em. To było dla mnie za smutne, zwłaszcza Raph i mini Leo. ;---; Ale oczywiście zemsta była, a jakże była i nooo... Shredder również nie żyje! Cieszycie się? Leo kopnął ten zaszczyt by go pokonać (co też chyba ta scena była odniesieniem do komiksów IDW). I moim zdaniem Yoshi jeszcze nie raz pojawi się, jako duch oczywiście. Ale i tak to nie to samo... ale jak dla mnie idiotyzmem by było, gdyby go pod koniec piątego sezonu ZNOWU ożywili. Musieliby to zrobić bardzo dobrze i realistycznie bym była z tego zadowolona. A to prawie niemożliwe. A dlaczego sądzę, że już nie powinni ożywiać Splintera? No w normalnym życiu nikt nie cofa się o sześć miesięcy by uratować swojego ojca. Ludzie rodzą się i umierają, jest to zwykły cykl naszego życia. Śmierć również jest jego częścią. I teraz kilka rzeczy, które mnie zdziwiły. Klan Stopy - Czy tylko ja mam wrażenie, że część klanu wybili twórcy? No na przykład Rybiryja, Raph w walce zabrał mu nogi i te nooo... zbiorniki z tlenem? I zostawił go tak i prawdopodobnie Fishface się udusił. Mocne. Albo Razhar, z nim to pamiętam, że został wciągnięty do wody przez Łuskogłowego, czyli prawdopodobnie został utopiony przez niego. Nie jestem pewna czy Rocksteady z Bebopem przeżyli... dlatego tutaj się nie wypowiem. Tygrysi Pazur jak widać ma już metalową łapę i całkiem nieźle jej używa. Jednak dla mnie największym zdziwieniem było to, że Baxter został ODMUTOWANY. Jest znowu człowiekiem! No normalnie Mikey, taką łaskę żeś mu zrobił... Także ten, jestem ciekawa gdzie poniesie te resztki Klanu Shreddera. :v I oczywiście jest taka szansa, że wszyscy przeżyli, no bo skoro Razhar nie zginął pod pociągiem... I na pogrzebie był Pete tak w ogóle, czyli żyje, albo to był błąd twórców. I czy przypadkiem Leo nie zrobił usta-usta Karai? :V Wtedy jak została wyciągnięta z płonącego budynku... Czyli można powiedzieć, że ten finał nie był aż taki smutny jakby się wydawało. No bo w końcu Shredder został pokonany. Nie byłabym obrażona gdyby tak zakończyli serię, ale jak już dawno wiemy - sezon piaty będzie, chociaż będzie miał tylko dwadzieścia odcinków, ale będzie.